


Reckless

by eerian_sadow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dratchtember 2019, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Post Lost Light, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Ratchet comes home after a more exciting day than he was prepared for.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Dratchtember event, filling the Day 3 prompt "bloodshed"

"Ratchet?" Drift looked away from his small garden to his conjunx, optics going wide with shock. "Primus, Ratchet! What happened?!"

Ratchet wiped a trail of energon from his cheek and leaned heavily against the door. His arm dripped onto the patio as he lowered it and the motion drew Drift's attention to a gash in his side that was bleeding sluggishly. "Some fragger tried to rob that Camien you like to buy crystals from. Before you ask, he looks worse."

"I'm going to assume that you mean the thief and not Azure." Drift stood up and crossed the short distance to his partner's side. "Didn't either of you think to call the security forces?" 

"Your friend did, but they were going to be a while. I thought it was better if I stepped in, before she got hurt." Ratchet chuckled briefly. "I keep forgetting that I downgraded my armor during that last rebuild."

"_We_ downgraded because we both finally retired." Carefully, Drift turned the other mech back into the house and toward their first aid kit. "You're supposed to stop getting into trouble these days."

"Ha! Between you and your amica, I'll still be getting into trouble after my spark has extinguished." 

"Knowing Rodimus, you're not wrong." Drift gave his partner a small smile. "I'm glad that you'll be there to get us out of it. Now, how did they manage to get close enough to you for this cut in your side?"

"When I said I stepped in, I might have meant that I stepped between your friend and a knife."

"And you call Rodimus reckless! What am I going to do with you, Ratty?"

"Use the numbing disinfectant, I hope."


End file.
